1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a four wheel steering system for motor vehicles, and more particularly to a four wheel steering system for steering rear road wheels of a motor vehicle depending on a change in the steering angle of front road wheels of the motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One conventional four wheel steering system for motor vehicles is shown in Japanese Patent Publication No. 1-12714, for example. The disclosed four wheel steering system steers the rear road wheels in the opposite direction to the front road wheels when the driver's steering action is quick, and steers the rear road wheels in the same direction as the front road wheels when the driver's steering action is slow.
However, the conventional four wheel steering system is disadvantageous in that if the driver attempts to quickly steer the motor vehicle when the rear road wheels have already been steered in the opposite direction to the front road wheels by a quick steering action, then the rear road wheels are steered through a large steering angle, adversely affecting the behavior of the motor vehicle.